Thomas' Adventures of Transformers
Thomas' Adventures of Transformers is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Transformers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Several thousand years ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by a civil war between the two Transformer factions, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artifact that brings life to the planet, into space, but Megatron pursued it. Megatron crashed onto Earth, landing in the Arctic Circle and froze, and was discovered in 1895 by explorer Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky inadvertently activated Megatron's navigational system, which etched the AllSpark's coordinates into his glasses. The glasses end up in the possession of his great-great-grandson Sam Witwicky. In the present, Blackout attacks and destroys a United States military base in Qatar in a failed attempt to hack the military network to find information on Megatron and the AllSpark. A surviving team of Army Rangers led by Captain William Lennox escape across the desert, pursued by Blackout's drone Scorponok. They fight Scorponok off, aided by aerial reinforcements, and travel home with Scorponok's stinger, discovering sabot rounds damaged its armor. At the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller leads the investigation into the attack. Sound analyst Maggie Madsen catches another Decepticon, Frenzy, hacking into the military network while onboard Air Force One. While the hack is thwarted, Frenzy downloads files on Archibald's glasses, tracking down Sam with Barricade, disguised as a police car. Meanwhile, Sam buys his first car, a rusting Chevrolet Camaro, but discovers it has a life of its own. Sam and his high school crush Mikaela Banes are rescued from Barricade and Frenzy by the Camaro who turns out to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee, who has to communicate through his car radio due to being mute. Previously sending a beacon to his fellow Autobots, Bumblebee takes Sam and Mikaela to meet Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus explains the details of the situation, revealing if Megatron gained the AllSpark he would transform Earth's machinery into a new army and exterminate mankind. Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots travel to Sam's house to retrieve the glasses, but they are captured by agents of Sector Seven, a top-secret paramilitary government branch, led by Seymour Simmons. The Autobots stop the agents, but they call for backup, who take Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee into custody, though Optimus obtains the glasses, and uses them to locate the Allspark. The humans connected to the Transformers are gathered together at Hoover Dam by Sector Seven's director Tom Banachek, who reveals Megatron, still frozen, and the AllSpark. Frenzy, having smuggled away in Mikaela's bag, disables Megatron’s cryonics system and contacts Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command and acting leader of the Decepticons, who in turn summons Blackout, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, the latter being killed by Optimus on a highway. Bumblebee is released to protect the AllSpark, shrinking it to a handheld size so it can be transported to safety. Megatron escapes the dam after thawing out. Frenzy attacks Secretary Keller, Madsen and Agent Simmons in the Dam's radio room, trying to prevent them from summoning the Air Force, but is decapitated by his own ricocheting shuriken. A lengthy battle occurs in Mission City, with Blackout and Brawl dying at the hands of the military and Bumblebee respectively. However, Megatron kills Jazz and prevents Sam's attempted escape with the AllSpark. Optimus arrives to protect Sam, and engages in a battle against Megatron, with the latter getting the upper hand. Optimus tells Sam to push the cube into his chest to ensure their mutual destruction, but instead Sam rams it into Megatron's chest, overloading his spark and killing him.. Optimus salvages a shard of the AllSpark from Megatron's mangled corpse. The United States government shuts down Sector Seven and disposes of the dead Decepticons in the Laurentian Abyss. Sam and Mikaela then start a romantic relationship while the Autobots secretly hide out on Earth, and Optimus sends a transmission into space inviting any surviving Autobots to join them. A brief mid-credits scene shows Starscream escaping into space. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hasbro films Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series